concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairfield Hall
1963 October 18, 1963 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50.'American Negro Blues Festival', with Lonnie Johnson, Otis Spann, Memphis Slim, Sonny Boy Williamson, Victoria Spivey, Big Joe Williams, Willie Dixon, Matt 'Guitar' Murphy, Bill Stepney & (compere) Chris Barber) 1964 October 19, 1964 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00.'American Negro Blues Festival', with Lightning Hopkins, Howling Wolf, Sleepy John Estes, Hubert Sumlin, John Henry Barbee, Hammie Nixon, Sugar Pie Desanto, Sunnyland Slim, Willie Dixon & Sonny Boy Williamson) October 25, 1964 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00.'American Negro Blues Festival', with Lightning Hopkins, Howling Wolf, Sleepy John Estes, Hubert Sumlin, John Henry Barbee, Hammie Nixon, Sugar Pie Desanto, Sunnyland Slim, Willie Dixon & Sonny Boy Williamson) 1966 November 30, 1966 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (Jazz at the Philharmonic. Dizzy Gillespie, Clark Terry, Coleman Hawkins, Zoot Simms, James Moody, Teddy Wilson, Louis Bellson, T-Bone Walker) 1988 November 30, 1988 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (Mike Yarwood, Lyn Paul, Charlie Smithers, David Capri, Bert Weedon, June Whitfield, Debs Delights, Don Robertson, Roy Hudd, Don Sherman's Orchestra & Royal Eltham Scout Gang Show) 1996 August 16-18, 1996 (Play - Get Rich Quick!) August 27, 1996 (Kids show - Mr. Men in Music Land) September 9-11, 1996 (Play - I Have Been Here Before) September 16-21, 1996 (Play - Ladies Night) September 19, 1996 (Showstoppers) September 21-22, 1996 (Musical - Backslider) September 24-29, 1996 (Musical - Pride and Prejudice) October 3-5, 1996 (Musical - Hold Back The Night) October 7-12, 1996 (Musical - Shakers) October 11, 1996 (Ballet - The Georgian State Dance Company) October 22-26, 1996 (Play - The Secret Garden) October 25-26, 1996 (Official Tribute to the Blues Brothers) October 28-November 2, 1996 (Play - There's A Girl In My Soup) November 12-16, 1996 (Play - Great Expectations) December 6, 1996-January 12, 1997 (Panto - Jack and the Beanstalk) December 18, 1996-January 4, 1997 (Ice Dance Show - Carmen On Ice) 1997 January 17-18, 1997 (Dancing in the Streets) February 4-8, 1997 (Play - Veronica's Room) February 14, 1997 (Kids - A Dinosaur in my Shoes) February 24-March 1, 1997 (Play - The Trouble with Old Lovers) February 27- March 1, 1997 (Play - A Taste of Honey) March 4-8, 1997 (Play - The Taming Of The Shrew) March 9, 1997 (Dance - David Dorfman Dance) March 10-15, 1997 (Play Lettice & Lovage) March 16, 1997 (Ballet - Sleeping Beauty) April 14-19, 1997 (Musical - Hello Dolly) April 21-26, 1997 (Musical - From a Jack to a King) May 26-31, 1997 (Musical - The Famous Five) May 28-30, 1997 (Opera - La Forza Del Destino) June 1, 1997 (Ballet Dance Connections) June 2-7, 1997 (Play - Once a Catholic) June 10-14, 1997 (Opera - Aida) June 13-14, 1997 (What a Feeling!) June 17-21, 1997 (Play - Woof!) July 1-5, 1997 (Play - The Small Hours) July 2, 1997 (Variety - Thunder From Down Under) July 8-12, 1997 (Play - The Sound Of Music) July 15-19, 1997 (Play - Towards Zero) July 22-26, 1997 (Play - Spider's Web) August 9-10, 1997 (Dance - Waterfall) September 7, 1997 (Dance - Caribbean Carnival Extravaganza) September 11, 1997 (Dance - Ramon Villar's Flamenco Dance Company) September 23-27, 1997 (Dance - Girls On Tap) September 29-October 4, 1997 (Play - Gyn & Tonic) October 30-November 1, 1997 (Ballet - National Youth Ballet) November 3-8, 1997 (Play - Educating Rita) November 17-22, 1997 (Play - Gym & Tonic) December 12, 1997-January 18, 1998 (Panto - Cinderella) December 17-29, 1997 (Comedy - Michael Barrymore) 2016 January 2, 2016 (Johann Strauss Gala) January 26, 2016 (The Classic Rock Show - Top 20 Guitar Riffs of All Time - LIVE! Part 2) January 28, 2016 (Broadcast - Donmar: Les Liaisons Dangereuses) January 30, 2016 (Comedy - Dave Gorman) February 2, 2016 (Jack Jones) February 3-6, 2016 (Musical - Carnival Dreams) February 12, 2016 (Rumours of Fleetwood Mac) February 25, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: As You Like It) February 27, 2016 (Dance - Anton & Erin) February 28, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: As You Like It) March 2, 2016 (Dance - Brendan Cole) March 3, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: Hangmen) March 4, 2016 (Comedy - Frankie Boyle) March 9, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: Hangmen) March 17, 2016 (One Person Show - James Martin) March 17, 2016 (Comedy - Chris Ramsey) March 29, 2016 (Kids - Here Be Monsters) April 5, 2016 (G4) April 8, 2016 (Dreadzone) April 18-23, 2016 (Play - Rehearsal for Murder) April 19, 2016 (Ben Haenow) May 3, 2016 (Rita Coolidge) May 12, 2016 (Sensation - A show featuring the music of The Who) May 12, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: A View from the Bridge) June 23, 2016 (Comedy - Grumpy Old Women) June 26, 2016 (The Proclaimers) September 1, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: The Deep Blue Sea) September 22, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: The Threepenny Opera) December 3, 2016 (Comedy - Kevin 'Bloody' Wilson) December 15, 2016 (Broadcast - NT: No Man's Land) 2017 February 2, 2017 (Broadcast - NT: Amadeus) February 16, 2017 (Broadcast - NT: Saint Joan) March 9, 2017 (Broadcast - NT: Hedda Gabler) April 6, 2017 (Broadcast - NT: Twelfth Night) October 1, 2017 (Play - Four Score Years and Ten)